


被标记？

by NINE_odes



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINE_odes/pseuds/NINE_odes





	被标记？

身上的衣服被随手撕开，华梦晨鬼魅一样的眼睛死死地盯着他的身体，微勾的嘴角带了些让人绝望的疯狂。  
“凌辰，你恨我吗？”  
身体被人随意抚弄，脖颈上卡着男人的手，不知道什么时候这个喜怒无常的男人就会动一下他那高贵的手指，然后这个omega纤细的脖颈怕是就要这样断掉了。  
凌辰眯着眼睛，抬腿顶着华梦晨的小腹，稍微用了点力气想要将人踢开，下一刻一只大手却直接按住了他的大腿，双腿被迫分开，被不属于自己的东西进入身体，凌辰呜咽一声，“你……”  
“你是个omega不是吗？”华梦晨沉下身子，看着身下凌辰一瞬间染上魅红的眼角，嗤笑一声，“你看，身体还是很诚实的不是吗？你自己感觉不到夹得多紧吗？”  
凌辰很热，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，眼前是华梦晨熟悉却又带了点意外陌生感的脸，凌辰的嗓子哽咽了一下，伸手想要抱抱压在身上的华梦晨，虽然……这个向来霸道却对他情有独钟的alpha这一次进出他身体的动作没有之前那样温柔。  
被拽着胳膊从后面插入的时候，凌辰的身子直接僵了起来，他感觉到不对，却说不出来为什么，在床上的华梦晨，极少有这样不顾他感觉的时候，但是这一次，他似乎是，什么都不再压抑，只想顾着自己爽快吗？  
凌辰挣扎了一下，胳膊被拽的有些疼，凹陷的腰肢成了层层细汗唯一的宣泄口，他皱着眉头喊了一声，“松手啊……”  
omega的声音带了几分意料之外的柔软，华梦晨狠狠地撞进去，粗暴的动作让凌辰的身子颤了一下，说话的尾音都带了上挑的魅意，从来都知道这个男人很美很妖媚，以前压抑着自己蹂躏他折磨他的冲动，那现在呢？  
松开一直被他握着的手腕，华梦晨没有给这个在他身下承欢的omega一个休息的机会，眼里透出的疯狂恨意像是要将这人直接操死在床上似的。  
忽然间，他碰到了一个细小的缝隙，男人眯起眼睛，身上散发出来的伏特加烈酒味越来越重，凌辰突然剧烈的扭着腰，即便被弄得神志不清他也明白这会自己是有多危险。  
想要挣扎，想要逃离。  
虽然他并不是那种身娇体弱的omega，甚至是在很多方面，论身手论实力他都强过很多alpha，但是，这一切都跟华梦晨没有关系，能成为血王唯一看中的人，他的实力有多强自然是不需要多说的。  
所以到最后，他的试图逃离却只换来了男人一下比一下重的冲击，omega从未被人触碰过的生殖腔因为发情期的缘故已经稍微张开，被这样狠狠地顶弄，凌辰的额角已经开始冒汗，这种隐秘之地被狠狠地碾磨带来的快感自然是不必说，他只能张大嘴巴汲取周围的空气让他不必因着这样的快感而窒息。  
听不到凌辰的声音，华梦晨稍微皱眉，突然用力撞了进去，所有的omega都是上天赐予的绝世尤物，凌辰更是如此，被誉为整个血族最完美的omega，虽然得不到但是每个人都想象过这个高傲的omega有多令人难忘。  
此刻的华梦晨就是这样，无数次想过被凌辰生殖腔包裹的滋味，但是到最后他都只能一次一次的压抑自己，而现在，前端被死死咬合带来的痛感几乎让他忍不住就这样让凌辰彻底属于他。  
omega的小穴被极大的撑开，之前溢出的粘液让凌辰腿间一片湿热，华梦晨在他大腿根摸了一把，伸出舌尖稍微舔了一下，“凌辰，你不说话的话，可是会被标记的。”  
他还没有成结就已经卡的凌辰很难受，第一次被进入生殖腔带来的可不止有快感，凌辰不知道自己用了多大力气才克制住自己惨叫的欲望，即便是这样狼狈，他也不愿意露出任何弱势的姿态。  
凌辰不说话华梦晨也不强求，慢慢俯下身体在凌辰后颈蹭了蹭，“你看，你要是早点认输，乖乖让我标记了，哪还有这种事情？或许朱利亚斯也不会死不是吗？”  
“滚……”听到自己父亲的名字，凌辰的眼神直接暗了下来，不过华梦晨可没准备就这样放过他，舌尖在凌辰后颈的腺体上舔了舔，细腻的甜酒扑面而来，没忍住这种冲击的alpha伸手扣紧了凌辰的腰，往更深的地方顶入。  
“凌辰，朱利亚斯死了，但是我可不会那么轻易的放过你，毕竟，他做的一切都是为你不是吗？”


End file.
